nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Void
Void is the fourth Zombies map that is part of the "A Better Tomorrow" saga. It takes place at the Los Angeles Crime Family's production factory located in Vernon, California. Overview Void is mostly a medium size map, with a few occasional short and long range combat zones around the map. The map has many crates and sandbags for cover, as well as many weapons scattered around the map available to buy off the wall. The four characters introduced in Los Shadows return as the playable characters once again. Unlike the previous maps in the A Better Tomorrow saga, a new starting weapon is introduced in this map, which is the Glock 18. Story Arriving at the factory the next morning, the four discover that the site was overrun by the undead thanks to the Element X leaks. As the four continue to press on through the facility, they are contacted by the Mob Boss, who reveals he was aware of their actions back at the safehouse, saying they would never kill him, saying he has men that will find them if they would ever kill him. After reaching the loading bay, they are confronted by the Mob Boss, who was armed with a TAR-21. As they battle the Mob Boss, he explains that they were fools, saying he had plans to deal with the four back during 1943. After defeating and confronting their wounded leader, the Mob Boss ultimately reveals that he was going to betray them back in 1943, but thanks to the paradox, they evaded death. Enraged by this, Richard brutally executes the Mob Boss with shot to the head with his KSG. After using the Summoning Key to collect his soul, the rift further expands above the factory, with the four being sucked into it with the Summoning Key in hand. Weapons * Glock 18 (starting weapon) - 450 points * TAR-21 - 1750 points * KSG - 1250 points * M240 - 2000 points * IA-2 - 1500 points Achievements/Trophies * The Betrayal - ( /Silver Trophy ) In Void, collect the soul of pure evil. * Boom! - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Void, kill a zombie with each of the three gas tanks. * Camper '- ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Void, reach the highest point of the map and kill five zombies with the IA-2. * 'True Intentions - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Void, learn of the Mob Boss' plan with the use of the audio logs. Easter Eggs Main Quest * The Mob Boss' soul must be collected by any means necessary. Songs * Enter the Void by Patrem can be activated by shooting the three gas tanks found around the map. Audio Logs * Several audio logs created by the Mob Boss can be found around the map. Gallery Void Map Selection with Checkmark.png|The map selection icon with a checkmark. Trivia * Like with Humane, this map is a remake of one of RoachTheIntelCollector's previous maps, with this one being a remake of "Foundry". Navigation Category:A Better Tomorrow